Snowflake Connection
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: After battling a group of bladers, Ninel and Da Xiang meet for the first time, but Ninel manages to lose her hairpins after their encounter. During their second encounter, more about both bladers and their history are mentioned? What kind of connection Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader with a beautiful vermilion haired Eurasian blader.


"Welcome to Beijing," says a female voice.

A sixteen year old Eurasian looking teenager was walking down the streets of the snowy city on her own. Her vermilion colored hair was in side curls and it complements well with her pale tan colored skin and her bright goldenrod colored eyes. The teen's attire was a dark bluish-purple slouchy long sleeved top that reveals her entire left shoulder and also a lime green bra strap. Over the top was a black knee length parka jacket. The sixteen year old also wears a pair of dark wash denim skinny jeans with a dark bluish-purple blader's belt and a pair of black knee length moccasin boots on. There was tanzanite snowflake hairpins adorned to the teen's hair.

As the teen continues to walk, a group of bladers approaches the sixteen year old and they all have mischievous smiles on their faces.

A blader says, "You must be a foreigner huh. We don't like foreigners walking on our territory."

"How do you know I'm a foreigner?" asks the vermilion haired teenager.

Another blader comments, "You're not from around here and it seems that you are lost."

"How is this my problem?" asks the Eurasian teenager.

The small group of beyblades smirks as they decide to take out their beylaunchers from their blader's belt, which makes the sixteen year old take out a silver colored beylauncher from her own blader's belt. She then takes out a dark blue-purple colored beyblade from the silver pouch.

"Go shoot!" yells the group of bladers.

The sixteen year old yells, "Go shoot!"

She launches her beyblade towards the group's beyblades. The dark bluish-purple beyblade spinning around the five beyblades so they can be into a group.

The teen yells, "Go now Polar Alicorn!"

The bluish-purple beyblade known as Polar Alicorn hits the five beyblades from various angles. The group's leader smirks and hits the four other beyblades, much to the vermilion haired teen's dismay. As the four other bladers catches their beys, goldenrod colored eyes shifts to her right as stares at the group leader.

He asks, "What's your name little girl?"

"That's not for you to know," retorts the Eurasian blader, "and I'm sixteen by the way."

As the Polar Alicorn blader commands her beyblade to attack diagonal, which the beyblade does immediately. The vermilion haired blader seems to be more focused on the match than anything else. Suddenly a group of children looks over at the two bladers battling out against each other. They was accompanied by a tan skinned Chinese blader and is emerald eyes looks over at the two bladers.

"That girl is facing off against Jiao-long," comments one of children, "he took my beyblade from me Da Xiang,"

The older blader known as Da Xiang says, "I see and we should not interrupt this battle."

"Go now Polar Alicorn!" exclaims the Eurasian blader.

The gem hued beyblade continues it attacks until ring of snow surrounds Jiao-long's beyblades. Da Xiang and the other children move back and the Chinese blader sense a special move coming its way.

The Eurasian girl says, "Special Move: Lednik Kol'Tso."

The snow ring that was surrounding Jiao-long's beyblade freezes and encases the bey in a purplish-blue ice. This ends the battle as the ice breaks, leaving her opponent's bey in a sleep out. She immediately catches her beyblade and looks up at her opponent. As Jiao-long picks up his beyblade, he walks away with his group until he bumps into somebody. He looks over and intimidating emerald orbs glares intense towards the losing blader. Jiao-long suddenly takes out the child's bey from his pocket before running. Da Xiang picks up the beyblade and gives it to the child that was standing right next to him.

"Next time, you should be careful when you have a beybattle Ming-hoa because there will be people like Jiao-long who are going to take your beyblade," says Da Xiang.

The boy known as Ming-hoa replies, "Alright Da Xiang and thank you Mysterious Blader Girl."

The group of children leave immediately, which leaves Da Xiang and the Mysterious Blader Girl. Goldenrod colored eyes looks the right and sees the Chinese blader that was standing right next to her. Her jaw widens up slightly as she stares intently with her golden colored eyes. The figure that was standing there was a good looking Chinese blader with long dark brown colored haired with a golden yellow high on each side. He was fair skinned blader with a muscular built and wearing what seems to be martial arts based clothes.

She thinks, _"He just saw my battle… What will he say to me?"_

A deep voice says, "That was kind of you to help out Mi-"

"I had no intentions of saving that boy's beyblade," says the vermilion haired blader, "This Jiao-long person approached me with his posse and wanted to battle me and I did, but I feel happy that the little boy got his bey back."

He says, "I see and I want to know something."

"What is it?" asks the Polar Alicorn blader.

The handsome Chinese blader asks, "What is your name?"

"Ninel….Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov is my and I know my name is a mouthful, but oh well."

He smiles and comments that her name was beautiful, which makes Ninel blush a light shade of pink. It was the first time that somebody says that her name was beautiful.

Da Xiang wonders, "You're not from here I assume."

"No I'm not from here… I'm from A Coruña, which is a city located in Northern Spain. My father is Spaniard-Irish while my mother is Eastern Russian-Burmese," comments Ninel.

The Chinese blader says, "I see and I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself properly. My name is Da Xiang Wang and I am the captain of Team Wang Hu Zhong."

"It's an honor to meet you Da Xiang," replies the Eurasian teenager to the Chinese blader.

Da Xiang smiles and says, "The pleasure is all mine there Ninel. Plus I want to know something."

"What a blader like me is doing here… That is easy since I was in Harbin for the Harbin Ice and Snow Festival for a few days," replies Ninel.

Da Xiang smiles as he hears the name of the city that Ninel mentions. There was a connection between Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader and this particular city Ninel seems to be unaware of. Suddenly Ninel looks over at the clock that was at the park realizes what time it was.

Ninel says, "I got to go! I hope I hope I'll see you soon."

Before Da Xiang could say another, the Polar Alicorn blader runs off and leaves his sight in an instant. He sighs to himself before looking down at the ground. It was a pair of tanzanite snowflake shaped hairpins. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader picks it up and thinks about Ninel. He recalls she was wearing a set of hairpins like these during her battle.

"_She must have dropped them when she ran off,"_ thought Da Xiang.

He places the two hair pins into his jacket pocket before leaving the area. Ninel on the other hand was in her hotel room trying to relax until a medium blonde haired woman in her late thirties walks into the room. Her golden colored eyes shifts as she sees something missing from Ninel's hair.

The woman asks, "Where's your hairpins Ninel?"

"They're on my hair mother," says Ninel as she touches her hair until her eyes widen in shock.

Ninel's mother replies, "You lost them didn't you."

"I must have lost them after I told Da Xiang that I had to go," recalls the vermilion haired blader.

Tamara's eyes widens as she hears that name and asks if he was on Team Wang Hu Zhong for some reason. Ninel comments that he was from that team, but she doesn't know what her mother might know about him.

Ninel asks, "What do you know about him that I don't know about mother?"

"When I was stationed in Harbin ten years ago, I was helping out with victims from the Harbin Snowstorm. During the time I was helping them, I saw a boy that was a year older than you. He was living alone and told that he was going to the Beylin Temple, which was far from Harbin. I took the time that I had and I took him to the Temple by foot," responds Mrs. Bychkov.

Ninel didn't know about her mother's history with Da Xiang. It was indeed a sudden shock to the sixteen year old Eurasian blader. A faint blush appears as she was thinking about their first encounter just a few hours ago. For some reason, Ninel thinks that there was some sort of spark between her and Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader. She was then wondering what the Chinese blader was up to.

In the Beylin Temple, Da Xiang was sitting on the bed and he takes out the hairpins from his jacket pockets. The purplish-blue gem shimmers near the fire and his emerald eyes thinks about Ninel.

Da Xiang thought, _"Our first encounter… It was unexpected, but I feel like we had a connection. There is something special about Ninel that I can't tell what is it?"_

A smile appears on Da Xiang's face as he continues admiring the silver hairpins in his hands before placing them on the wooden night table. Maybe there was a chance for him to see the Eurasian blader once more. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Da Xiang hears it immediately.

"Come in," says Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

The door opens and one of Da Xiang's teammates walks into the sleeping quarters of the Chinese blader. He was short young boy with long indigo colored hair that was tied into a braid. There was serious expression on his face, which catches the dark haired teen's attention.

Da Xiang asks, "Is something wrong Chi-yun?"

"I thought you was going to Harbin today," wonders Chi-yun.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader responds back, "I'm going to tomorrow because there is something I need to do something important there."

"This is the first time in ten years that you have stepped foot in your hometown," says indigo haired blader.

Da Xiang states, "I know and tomorrow I am going to the Harbin Ice and Snow Festival tomorrow night."

The Chinese blader chooses the Harbin Ice and Snow Festival because he thinks that Ninel might be there as well. It was the only opportunity for him to see the Polar Alicorn blader so he can return those expensive hair pins to Ninel. There was a good chance to she was going to be there and maybe get to know her a bit better. Chi-yun leaves the room and tells Da Xiang to rest up. The seventeen year old Chinese blader nods his head and closes the door before going towards his bed. Tomorrow was going to be an important day for Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

The next day, Ninel was outside the rail station where she was going to be taking the train to Harbin. She looking up at the dark gray skies and snow was gently falling from the skies. The vermilion haired teenager smiles as she feels the snowflakes hit her soft and silky skin. Da Xiang, who was at the rail station was looking over to see if Ninel was around. His emerald eyes looks directly towards his right and sees the Eurasian blader standing there.

Da Xiang exclaims, "Ninel."

The vermilion haired girl's goldenrod colored eyes widen as she hears that strong and familiar masculine voice. She turns her head and body around to see the same Chinese blader from before. Ninel was a bit startled to see Da Xiang here as well and wonders what he was doing here. A reddish hue blush appears on Ninel's face as she stares intently with her goldenrod colored eyes.

Ninel stammers, "O-Oh Da Xiang…. W-What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give your hairpins back since you dropped them during our first encounter," says Da Xiang as he takes the hairpins from his jacket pocket.

As the two tanzanite snowflake hairpins are revealed, Ninel sighs of relief when sees the two hairpins in his possession. She thought she lost those hairpins for good and Da Xiang gives Ninel back her hairpins.

Ninel smiles and says, "Thanks for finding my hairpins Da Xiang."

"It's not a problem at all and next time, you shouldn't leave in such a rush," comments Da Xiang.

The Polar Alicorn blader responds back, "I know and I regret leaving in such a hurry. Since you are here, we should enjoy the trip to Harbin together."

"We should and maybe we should talk more while we are on the train," says the dark brown haired teenager.

She replies, "Sure thing since it is going to be a long ride from here to Harbin"

It was going to be an interesting trip for Ninel because she never thought that they would be heading to the same location. The two of them hops aboard and walks towards a pair of seats that was close by. Da Xiang moves and lets Ninel go in first, which she does. The two bladers take their seats before Ninel looking around the train. It was the first time that she was going to be taking a train from Beijing to Harbin since the last few times was by plane. It was nice that she was taking a train to the Northern Chinese city.

Da Xiang comments, "You in Harbin is very cold especially in the winter."

"I know and I'm used to it since my mother is from Elista, Russia and the winters there are extremely freezing and sometimes they go low as thirty degrees below zero," replies Ninel, "so I know about surviving the cold weather."

He smiles and asks, "Have you trained in cold weather before Ninel?"

"Of course I have practiced under rigid cold weather and it works well with Polar Alicorn," says Ninel as she takes out her beyblade.

The beyblades was a dark purple-blue colored beyblade with a transparent glass-like fusion wheel. It was indeed a very elegant looking bey for a beautiful teen like Ninel and Da Xiang was amazed by it. Suddenly Ninel remembers something she wants to Da Xiang about.

"I have something to ask you and you have to be honest with your answer," states Ninelc

Da Xiang worriedly asks, "Is something wrong Ninel?"

"No nothing is wrong with me, but I just curious," replies the vermilion haired blader.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader states, "I see and what do you want to ask me."

"What's your relationship with Tamara Bychkov?" asks Ninel suddenly

Da Xiang recalls a woman with the name and it was ten years ago. He assumes that Tamara Bychkov is Ninel's mother since both of them have the same last name. The Chinese blader couldn't believe that he was actually meeting the daughter of the woman that helped him out ten years ago.

Da Xiang questions Ninel, "And I assume you are Tamara's daughter am I right?"

"Yes I am and she told about meeting you ten years ago and I have to say that my mother did the right thing by helping you that day," says Ninel.

A smile appears on Da Xiang's face and the two bladers continue on talking with one another. Ninel was starting to warm up towards Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader as she continues trying to bond with him. It was going to be a long train ride, but Ninel doesn't feel being rushed about it. Da Xiang couldn't believe how genuinely sincere and honest the sixteen year old blader was. This was catching the older blader's attention.

A few hours have passed by and the two bladers was now in the city of Harbin. Da Xiang was amazed on how much his hometown has changed in ten years. The Rock Giraffe blader couldn't believe that he was home. Ninel looks over and sees the many ice and snow sculptures in the city. Ice and snow is her affinity and there was connection between Ninel. Da Xiang notices the connection Ninel has with the cold weather. She doesn't seem fazed much by it.

"_Is it me or Ninel looks beautiful near the snow?" _thought Da Xiang.

Ninel asks, "Is something wrong Da Xiang?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all," replies Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

Da Xiang then looks over at ice sculptures that was in the park. There was over hundreds of magnificent pieces of snow and ice art. The Chinese blader begins holding Ninel's gloved hand, which catches Ninel's attention. The sixteen year old blader blushes a hue of pink and it makes Da Xiang smiles.

Da Xiang comments, "You know something."

"What is it?" questions Ninel.

The Chinese blader says, "I think our first encounter was not a coincidence. There is a connection between us that we don't know about much."

"How do you know we have this special connection?" asks Ninel.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's team captain simply replies, "Maybe if we try to bond more, there could be something that we don't know such a hidden connection."

"I agree with you, but for now let's just enjoy the festival," comments the Eurasian blader.

Da Xiang smiles and says, "Let's go have fun."

* * *

**This ends the one-shot and how Ninel and Da Xiang meet for the first time. It was a very interesting encounter and I thought it was perfect. For now, please read and review. **

**Translation**

**Lednik Kol'Tso- Glacier Ring (Russian)**


End file.
